


[Podfic] make it anywhere

by ofjustimagine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 01:03:54, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:you should come visit meIn retrospect, Dylan probably should have realised it was a trap.Or, Dylan and Mitch go on a cross Canada roadtrip to Edmonton.





	[Podfic] make it anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [make it anywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242629) by [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2HkyIQA)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2E4EncN)  


#### Reader's Notes:

I read this fic when it was first posted but have kept coming back to it because I think it's just delightful. The Mitch/Dylan bickering dynamic is just so my jam. Thanks to torigates for the blanket permission! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Boy Slash.


End file.
